elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.1.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.1.6 is an incremental patch on PC/Mac that continues to address issues in the Imperial City and its dungeons, plus other fixes for gameplay, UI, and other Veteran dungeons. The size of this patch is approximately 158MB. Fixes & Improvements, DLC Game Pack Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Imperial City UI Fixes & Improvements, Base-Game Patch Combat & Gameplay Dungeons & Group Content Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Imperial City Prison (Normal & Veteran) *You can no longer interrupt Lord Warden Dusk while he is summoning portals. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Imperial City Prison *Reduced the damage monsters do throughout the dungeon. Veteran White-Gold Tower *Reduced the damage monsters do throughout the dungeon. Exploration & Itemization Achievements *Horror of Horrors: Fixed an issue where you could complete this achievement sooner than intended. *No Prison Can Hold Me: Updated the text for this achievement to state that it starts when you enter The Bastion in Veteran Imperial City Prison. Imperial City General *Trophy Vaults found in the Imperial City districts, White-Gold Tower, and Imperial City Prison now provide two set items, rather than one. *Secundinus the Despoiler will no longer freeze in place after casting Coldfire Reach. *Fixed an issue where trophies in Imperial City would occasionally not stack with each other. UI General Queueing for "All" will no longer attempt to place you into groups formed for DLC you do not have access to. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE-GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where you could not jump to your full height while crouched. *Fixed an issue where, in rare cases, an active buff could be mysteriously removed. Nightblade: Shadow *Shadow Cloak: Fixed an issue where you were not being hit by some area of effect abilities while Shadow Cloak was active. The following abilities will now correctly damage a Shadow Cloaked target: *Dark Talons *Inhale *Ash Cloud *Volley *Arrow Spray *Magicka Detonation *Caltrops *Known Issue: There are still some abilities that will pull a Shadow Cloaked target from stealth, but fail to damage them. This will be fixed in a future patch. Armor Medium Armor *Agility: Fixed an issue which was preventing this passive from providing its bonus. Guild Mages Guild *Entropy: Fixed an issue where casting this ability was activating the cooldown for some consumables, such as food and potions. Alliance War Assault: *Rapid Maneuver: Fixed an issue which prevented Rank 1 of this ability from affecting movement speed while you were on your mount. Dungeons & Group Content Veteran Dungeons Veteran Banished Cells *Fixed an issue that was causing the fire effects during the Maw of the Infernal encounter to not display correctly. Veteran Darkshade Caverns *Fixed an issue where you would not receive credit for completing the Sentinel of Rkugamz for the Darkshade Caverns Undaunted Pledge. Veteran Fungal Grotto *Fixed an issue where you occasionally were unable to target Gamyne Bandu after she jumped off her rock. Quests & Zones Coldharbour *What the Heart Wants: We had a chat with Stibbons about his stubbornness, and he will no longer leave or refuse to move on the quest step to defend him. UI General *Fixed an issue where your health bar would constantly flash if you had a food buff active, and resurrected after a PvP death. *Fixed an issue where you would occasionally receive a UI error after resurrecting at a specific location. Chat *Newly created chat tabs will now appear within the width of your chat window. Category:Online: Patches